Everything Will Work Out
by Britty313
Summary: Once Lovino got a new job, it seemed to get harder for the two to be together and seemed as if they were close to breaking away. But as Antonio was about to lose hope, Lovino soon tells the other that nothing bad will happen. (( I Suck at summaries, sorry. Rated M for a reason and this is ROMASPA. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading it! :) ))


**A/N: Hello there again~ I decided to write another story. My cousin showed me this new writing program that I put on my computer and well, started writing on it so I could put a story on here. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and sorry if there is anything wrong with it. Grammar, mostly anything. The program doesn't show me misspelled things so I have to do some correcting before he published it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Everything Will Work Out_

Antonio layed in his bed, his eyes open as he looked at the wall and frowned as he did so. He was mostly up all night, cleaning around the house or even just working as he waited for his lover to get home, however, his lover, Lovino, always worked so late in the night that Antonio was always asleep by the time the other got home.

Thinking of that, he looked over his shoulder and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. Seeing that, Antonio only frowned more, knowing Lovino was probably off working bad hours like he did at times. Antonio of course never told the other how he felt, knowing Lovino did need to go to his job and get the money for their bills and food, but Antonio was always feeling as though him and Lovino were getting further apart in a way.

They never talked as much since Lovino was always working and was only at home when Antonio was asleep. In a way, it was sad. They never spent time with one another and if they did, it was always fighting about the bills or just not talking at all. In a way, it was making Antonio's heart break slowly as he started to think if something bad was to happen and that they were to pull apart and go their owns ways.

Thinking that, Antonio quickly shook his thoughts away ad got out of the bed, making it once he did and then running a hand through his hair in a stressful manner. He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, taking off his other one's and then putting his new one's on.

Once he did that, Antonio then carried his other clothes to the washing room where he started a load with the clothes as well as some other ones, soon walking out of that room and went to look around the house in case he would see Lovino there. However, he didn't see no one but Lovino's small cat sitting in the corner. He smiled just a little at her before he walked to the kitchen and started on some breakfast for himself as well as Lovino in case he was to get home at some time and was hungry.

It didn't take him that long, mostly eating by himself like he always did and sighed softly before he quickly cleaned his plate off and make sure to leave Lovino's food on the counter and hoping he would get home soon so it wasn't cold and not good. After that, he then walked out of the kitchen and went to the computer to check some emails and then looked around the house, seeing he couldn't clean since he already did and mostly did everything he needed to do.

With a frown, the Spaniard slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, Lovino's cat, Porty, running over to him and then sitting down on his lap so Antonio would pet her. Antonio smiled just slightly at her before he started petting her, cooing slightly to her and then looked at the clock. 10:55 am. Antonio couldn't help but sigh and shake his head from the time, looking over at the door as he heard a small noise and hoped it was his lover coming home.

He found himself staring at the door as he was lost in a small day dream with Lovino coming home, blinking in surprise as he heard the sound of a car's door opening and then shutting. He also heard the sound of the car being locked and then small footsteps walking to the door, soon hearing the keys unlock the door and well, Lovino walking through the door.

Antonio looked at him carefully and noticed how the other was looking down some, frowning as he did so and remained on the couch quietly as he waited for Lovino to notice. It didn't take long till Lovino put his things away and then looked over at Antonio, the Spaniard blushing just slightly before he frowned and looked down sadly, not sure what to do as of now and sighed.

"I...I'm sorry, Toni. I know I haven't been getting home at some good times and leaving you alone..." The Italian started off softly, Antonio frowning even more at the other's words before he soon shook his head and whimpered some.

"I-It's fine... Lovino. I just... think you shouldn't work such late hours... it's getting hard on me..." He said softly to Lovino, frowning as he did so and then softly petted Porty who soon pulled away from Antonio's hand and scurried off, mostly thinking she should leave them alone to talk. Antonio just frowned as he watched her walk off and then looked back at Lovino who frowned as well.

"I'm sorry, Antonio. Really... I-I am. I wish I didn't have to work such hours to where I leave you alone almost all night and have no one with you. If I could get more days off, I would. I know it's hard but it's all we have, mostly the o-only job that gives us enough money to get the things we need. If you w-want, I can call them right now and see..." Lovino said softly to his lover, not liking him so upset and slowly went over to him, sitting down beside him.

Lovino then pulled the other close and pulled the Spaniard in his lap, nuzzling him just a little in a sad manner, holding his lover close before he kissed his cheek and sighed. Antonio didn't mind from the small affection the other was showing him, frowning as he did so before he nuzzled Lovino a little back himself and then pulled back some to look at him.

"I-It's okay... you don't have t-to call them if you don't want to..." He gently said to Lovino before he looked down and sighed, blushing some as he felt a hand go though his hair and leaned into the touch some before he bit his lip.

"I know... but I have to repay you somehow? What do you want. Chocolate turtles, a nice night out, maybe even a walk down to the park, just you and me." Lovino suggested to the other, smiling just slightly as he looked at Antonio and rubbed his arm some. Antonio liked all the things the other said, but he was thinking something else, causing him to shake his head and then looked up at Lovino.

"C...Can we do something else...?" Antonio asked Lovino gently, a slight of nervousness in his voice as he spoke before he blushed and moved some on Lovino's lap before he kissed the other's chin. It was a lone time that the two made love, with Lovino being gone all the time and Antonio sometimes busy, they were never able to really bond or even love one another in a way, therefore making the relationship painful here and there.

Antonio thought about it for a while as he sat there, not sure if it would upset the other or not and soon moved some to he could kiss the other gently, moving so his hands rubbed the Italian's shoulders some and waited to see if Lovino would kiss him back and mostly follow Antonio's plan.

Happily, the Italian did, moving his hands to the Spaniard's hips and then holding him close as he kissed the other back. It was a slow kiss, sometimes pulling away not and then to look at the other and then kiss them once again. But soon, after a while of that Antonio soon bit the other's lip gently to see if he would get the idea, his hands moving the the Italian's chest where he rubbed him gently there.

Lovino didn't tale long till he noticed, smirking slightly against the kiss before he chuckled softly and pulled away to look at the other. He noticed Antonio was blushing darkly and even pouting some since he pulled away, smirking some more before he rubbed the other's hips like before and kissed his cheek.

"I see..." Lovino said softly to Antonio before he quickly scooped him up, smiling as he heard a small squeak come out of the other and carried him bridal style to the room. As he did that, Antonio gripped his shirt tightly and bit his lip a little nervously, happy the other went along with his plan but also felt nervous since they haven't done it in such a long time.

Antonio found himself mostly biting his lip till it bled some, causing him to blink and looked down at his lip before he looked away and stopped nibbling on it, instead he looked at Lovino who gave him a slight smile as he walked at him.

They soon got to the room, Lovino walking through the door and then shutting it gently before he brought Antonio to the other side of the bed and layed him down, gently crawling on top of him and kissed the other gently. Antonio gently kissed Lovino back, cupping the other's cheek as he layed underneath him and used his other hand to grip the other's shoulder.

Lovino felt the other's hands and smirked some before he moved his hands to the other's hips, nibbling the other's lip teasingly before he ran his tongue under the other's lip gently. Antonio didn't take long before he opened his mouth for the other to explore, moaning just slightly as he felt Lovino's tongue rub against his and pulled him closer, his fingers soon tangling in the other's hair, sometimes tugging gently.

Lovino smirked at the other's actions and continued to explore his mouth till he soon pulled away, moving his lips to the other's neck and then started sucking on what he knew was the other's sweet spot. Antonio felt the other suck on that one spot and arched his back some, whimpering with pleasure before he moved some to give the other some more room and closed his eyes.

After a while, the Italian then began to leave love marks all around the other's shoulder, neck and even his collar bone. Antonio didn't mind though, knowing no one would really see them if he hid them good enough and gently moaned the other's name, almost begging him for more.

Lovino heard the small moan, smiling down at Antonio was he moved some and then kissed the other once again before he ran his hand up his lover's shirt. Antonio hitched his breath just a little at the other's hand before he melted in his tough, blushing darkly as he soon felt his shirt being unbuttoned.

Antonio looked down some before he started to help Lovino with his shirt, watching as Lovino tossed it to the side and then helped Lovino with his own shirt before he watched his lover toss it to the side as well and then pressed against him, kissing him lovingly like before.

Antonio quickly kissed Lovino back, gripping the other's shoulders as he used his hands to gently rub the other's back, squeaking in surprise when he felt Lovino grind against him and smirked just a little before he did it back. Lovino groaned just softly before he smirked at Antonio, grinding a little harder and blushing as he got a small cry out from the other, leaning down to kiss the other's neck and then move his lips down to the other's nipple.

Once he did that, he then started to suck on one of Antonio's nipple as the other one was tweaked and pinched with his two fingers, rubbing it now and then as he got a few moans and whimpers from Antonio. While he did that, Antonio arched his back even more and gripped the other's hair tightly, panting some and flushing darkly as he felt Lovino go down even more.

After a whole of playing with the other's nipple, Lovino then started kissing down the other's body, sometimes stopping to suck on a few things teasingly and then soon stopped at the other's pants. Lovino stopped for a moment as he looked at them, soon sitting up to start unbuttoning them and then tossed them to the side.

Once he did that, Lovino then moved down to smirked at the other's bulge in his boxers, leaning down to kiss it before he started to suck on on the bulge through his boxers. Feeling that, Antonio's breath hitched even more and then threw his head back some, moaning a little louder to his lover before he gripped his hair even tighter and tugged some on it.

Feeling that, Lovino noticed the other like it and chuckled softly before he pulled away from the now damp cloth and tugged some at Antonio's underwear before he started to take them off. Antonio blushed as he felt his underwear getting taken off, hiding his face some as he heard the sound of them hitting the ground.

After that, Lovino then looked at his lover and smiled some, pushing himself up to kiss the other gently and then look in his eyes.

"Don't be shy, there's nothing to hide. You can trust me, there's no need to be embarrassed." Lovino softly said to him, smiling some at Antonio before he kissed him gently again. Antonio kissed the other back some, blushing darkly still before he moved his hand to rub small circles in Lovino's back.

They then kissed for a while before Lovino soon pulled away, moving back down again to where he was once at and looked up at Antonio before he gave the tip of Antonio's member a kiss. Antonio squeaked just slightly before he blushed and squirmed just slightly at the feeling down there, gasping as he felt Lovino soon take the tip on his mouth and moaned loudly as he felt him suck on it.

Antonio then gripped the other's hair tightly, tugging and tangling his fingers in the Italian's soft hair with the pleasure he was getting from the feeling from his member. While Antonio did that, Lovino sucked harder on the tip, slowly taking more and more as the time went on and sometimes pulled away to lick up and down the other's member. He then would smile as he heard Antonio moan and cry out in pleasure, always liking it when he pleasured the other, it was a way of him telling the other he was sorry for never being home and seeing him.

After a while, the Italian's sucking only got harder and more faster, causing Antonio to pant heavily and then moan to Lovino as he felt himself get close, causing him to whimper to Lovino as if telling him that he was. Luck fully, the Italian did know what the other meant by that, sucking harder as he knew and bobbed his head.

Feeling that, Antonio then cried out loudly once again, gripping the bed sheets tightly as he threw his head back and panted heavily from all the pleasure. It didn't take him long however before he soon climaxed, moaning loudly as he did so and then shaking with pleasure while his lover lapped all that he let out and swallowed it happily.

Once Lovino did that, He then pulled back after a while and licked his lips, looking down at Antonio who had his eyes closed and was panting heavily, his face a dark red. Lovino smiled down at him before he pushed himself up again and kissed Antonio's cheek gently, nuzzling him some as he started on his own pants and took them off as well as his underwear.

"T-Te amo...~" Antonio said softly to Lovino as he did that, causing the Italian to smile and blushed some before he answered him back. "Ti amo, Tonio~" He hummed to him in his ear, nibbling just a little on his ear lob before he kissed him gently there and then pulled away. He then looked over at one of the drawers and leaned over to open it, grabbing the small tube of lube and then shut it before he opened the lube. Lovino then put some on his three fingers, setting it to the side before he moved his fingers down the other's body and soon to Antonio's entrance.

He was hesitant for a moment before he slowly pushed one into the other, waiting a few minutes as he rubbed against Antonio's inner walls before he started pushing it in and out. While he did that, he kissed the other lovingly like before to keep in distracted from the small pain, whispering loving words to him between the kisses and blushed as he did so.

Antonio kissed him back as Lovino did, moving his legs so they wrapped around the others waist and pulled him a little closer. His arms went around his neck to kiss him still and then squirmed slightly from the feeling of the finger in him. He however didn't complain, moving with the finger time from time as he got used to it.

As the time went on, Lovino then started to add another one and moved the two of them in and out, stretching him out time from time and enjoying the small moans he got from Antonio. After a while, he then added all the three fingers and started moving them in and out of him, stretching him out as much as he could without hurting his lover and soon pulled them out. Once he did that, he then moved some so he was at the other's entrance instead, gripping the other's hips tightly before he looked at Antonio.

Antonio panted softly and gripped the other before he gave him a nod, blushing darkly when he did and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the other push into him. Lovino then stopped for a moment so the other could get used to him, not wanting to the other get hurt and groaned just slightly before he saw the other nod saying that he could continue.

Lovino then leaned down to kiss the other's neck gently as he started thrusting slowly into him, groaning slightly time from time as he did so and blushed darkly when he heard Antonio moan out in pleasure and dig his nails some in the other's back. Lovino winced just a little when he felt the other's nails dig into his back, moving slowly still as he went along.

It didn't take long however till they soon started going into a rhythm, moving gently time from time that soon got faster and faster. Antonio seemed to enjoy the rhythm they were going in, moaning to Lovino and letting out small love words to him as he moved with the other, feeling him go even deeper at times and whimpered with the pleasure.

Lovino made sure however to go as slow as possible, not wanting to hurt the other since it was so long they did that and soon stopped when he felt himself hit something and then Antonio cry out. It didn't take long long till he knew what he hit, smirking some before he pulled back and slammed back into the sweet spot of the other, blushing darkly when he heard him cry out even louder with pleasure and whimper to Lovino as he pulled him closer.

Lovino then continued to hit the spot as much as possible, moving gently but also in a fast motion as he thrusted into Antonio, soon feeling something warm in his stomach as he felt himself grow closer. The Italian whimpered just a little as he noticed that, moving some to burying his face in Antonio's shoulder and go a little faster as he got even more closer.

"I-I'm... c...close!~" He groaned out to Antonio, panting some as he did so and moved felt the other rub his back some more, moaning softly to him now and then from the feeling he was getting and tightened his grip on him.

Lovino then got even faster, groaning more when he did so and then soon climaxed as well. He then groaned a little louder then usual and then trembled with pleasure himself as he gripped the other tightly back, sitting still in the spot he was in and panted heavily with Antonio.

Antonio waited a while before he leaned up some to kiss the other's cheek, nuzzling him just a little before he gently pulled the other out of him and passed out on the bed, panting heavily when he did so and sweating. Lovino mostly did the same, rolling off the other and then looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom before he closed his eyes.

It was like that for a while, the two of them catching their breath as it soon slowed down, their faces still a dark red and their bodies sometimes trembling a little from the pleasure they still were feeling. After a while, Antonio soon looked at Lovino and smiled some before he moved some to crawl on to of the other and then nuzzle his chest, laying on him.

Lovino, of course, moved his arms some so they could wrap around the other, holding him close as he nuzzled his forehead and kissed him gently there before he looked at him. When he did, Antonio looked up some and smiled at him, nuzzling him before he cooed gently and blushed.

"Ti amo..." He gently said to Antonio, blushing some as he did so before he smiled and rubbed his lover's back gently to keep him relaxed, knowing he had to have a rough night and morning just from looking at him. Antonio leaned into the other's touch some, blushing some more as he did so before he cooed gently and smiled lovingly at Lovino.

"Te amo~" He gently whispered back to Lovino, smiling still as he did so and then closed his eyes. Lovino did the same, relaxing there for a while before he soon opened them again and looked at Antonio, running his fingers through his soft, chocolate brown hair.

"I... am sorry, Antonio. That's I'm never here and all anymore. I do fell very bad that I'm not, almost everyday while I sit in that office I feel bad. I feel bad that I can't be here when you wake up, kissing you good morning and making you breakfast. I am very sorry that I am never home and I want to try and get more days to be with you, I really do..." Lovino said softly to Antonio, causing the other to blink and blushed before he sighed softly and looked at Lovino.

Antonio then leaned forward some to peck his lips and shake his head, smiling some before he sighed. "Don't be... maybe... you can get a day off and we can just spend some time together, if we have too, we can get you a new job. There should be more about this time, it being almost Christmas and all. I'm sure there are hiring more for people since they need money and all." Antonio softly said to Lovino, smiling still before he sighed some and cuddled more to Lovino.

The Italian sat there for a while, taking in what the other said before he smiled some himself and nuzzled Antonio, kissing his forehead like he did before and then nodded.  
"You're right... we shouldn't worry about these things. I'll got to work later and then see if they will let me take a few days off, telling them that I have bene working hard and I'm sure they will." He softly said to Antonio, thinking some about it before he looked back at the ceiling.

Antonio just nodded from what the other said, smiling however and then closed his eyes before he tried to relax like before and soon drifted off to sleep. Lovino stayed awake for a while, staying close to Antonio and even stroking his lover's hair some before he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He just hoped that it would all work out, knowing he wanted to make Antonio happy and smiled some in his sleep as he hoped tomorrow would be a good day and he would be able to spend time with his lover, even planning some things for them to do tomorrow or even for the weekend if he was to have the day off, sighing softly in his sleep before the two lovers slept through a peaceful night.

After a long time, the two lovers were actually able to wake up to see one another laying together, blushing some before they smiled and cuddled some in the morning as they tried to get themselves to wake up and then soon started off the day with bright smiles.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you all liked it and please leave a review so I can see if I need to work on anything or not. But reviews are always wanted and I hope you all enjoyed it. It took me a while but it was worth it. Anyway, thank you.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
